Lendgan's Tale
by ProjektSo1dier
Summary: This is my version of the Dragon Age Origins storyline from the City Elf propective I don't own any of the characters accept for Lendgan he's my brainchild YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! but everyone else belongs to the peope who made the game I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Age**

I slept soundly until Shianni's voice woke me "Cousin...Lendgan wake up". I rolled over and sat up "What is it?" She laughed slightly "Do you even know what today is?" I scratched my head "A wedding?" I knew what today was but I was not a morning person and Shianni's usual happy attitude was not helping "You're wedding" she cried exasperatedly. "Your father and I decided that you could use a little extra sleep but it's almost time for the ceremony" I nodded.

"I know I was just messing with you" she glared at me for a moment then shook her head "Fine be that way I will leave you to get ready". She walked away I shook my head Shianni was strong willed and headstrong sometimes it was a good thing other times it was a curse luckily it hadn't caused any harm yet. I sighed then stood and raked my fingers through my blood red hair pulling my hand away so I didn't pull on the braid that was in my hair. I went to the trunk that held what few things I had being an elf in the Alienage we didn't have much but we had each other and it always seemed to be enough. I quickly put on my wedding clothes they were beautiful to me but to a noble they probably would have looked like rags to a noble. I didn't care I had never much cared for what the humans thought of me which was good for them and myself I suppose I tend to be hot headed. I placed my other clothes back in the trunk then went into the living room my father was standing there with his hands behind his back. "Ah Lendgan I see you are awake" I nodded

"Thanks to Shianni I am" He chuckled

"Yes she does have that kind of personality... oh how I wish your mother was here to see you she would have been so proud" I was quiet for a moment as I remembered my mother's kind face.

"Yes she would have"

"Oh and that reminds me the uh skills your mother taught you the knife fighting and such best keep that from your betrothed we don't want to seem like troublemakers" I scowled.

"She'll find out sooner or later"

"Later defiantly later" I nodded

"Oh I have something for you" he pulled out a well made pair of boots "I noticed your old ones were looking rather worn and then I remembered your mother had these made for you for when you were older" I took the boots from him then pulled off my old ones which were very worn and pulled them on they fit my feet perfectly. "Thank you father"

"Think nothing of it now your cousin Soris was looking for you" I nodded

"I'll go find him" my father clapped me on the shoulder "Good boy" he went and sat down I stepped outside into the light and I cringed as I saw poverty all around it had been like this for as long as I could remember and even before my time the elves had been trod on by the humans once we had been immortal but we've lost even that. I shook my head then headed towards the edge of the Alienage Soris usually wandered as I passed through the center of the Alienage many people congratulated me I saw a family struggling with a cart I quickly stepped up and helped them the father quickly thanked me. "Thank you good sir and blessings on your day we hope to stay for the ceremony but we must leave soon" I scowled

"Where are you going?"

"To Ostagar with the army we desperately need money do we are going to work in the camps"

"Well I don't have much but I would be willing to help you" the mother and father both shook their heads "No thank you but no we don't want any charity" I nodded I respected their decision but I glanced at the daughter and I could tell she was not happy about it. "I understand Maker be with you" the father nodded "And with you" I started away but I'd only made it a few steps when I heard the daughter ask her father if she could leave for a minute I knew why she asked so I turned and waited for her. "Yes?" She looked slightly sheepish

"It's ok say what you want I can see it in your eyes" she fidgeted slightly then spoke "Well see the thing is I'm worried" I arched my brow "Worried about what?"

"Well we're going to work in the camps with the army full of human men who haven't seen a woman in months" I nodded as I fully understood her concern "If we could just get a little bit we could go to Highever or we could stay here" I nodded again

"I will see what I can do" she smiled

"Thank you so much"

"You're welcome" then her father called her back. I shook my head then headed on towards Soris I could see him leaning against the side of a house I started towards him when a elderly couple called me over the woman looked up at me "Oh how you've grown" the man playfully chastised her

"Dear he probably doesn't even know who we are" which he was right "Oh I'm sorry we're friends of your mother" I smiled

"Well then you are very welcome here" the woman smiled

"We have something for you we saved up a bit of money and we'd like you to have it" I was about to refuse when I thought of the family "Thank you I appreciate this very much" they both smiled "Well we've taken up enough of your time you must be very busy we'll talk later". I bid them farewell then went back to the family and waved the daughter over she excused herself again then came up to me "Did you get it?"

"How much would it take for you and your family to make it to Highever?"

"Five silvers" I nodded then handed her the coins

"I'm sure your parents will see this as a good compromise" the girl smiled then hugged me "Thank you, you may have very well just saved my life" then she ran back to her parents I smiled to see their happiness. I pocketed the ten silvers I had left I finally made it over to Soris he looked at me "So cousin you ready to kiss your bachelor's life good bye" I nodded

"Yes I suppose" Soris chuckled

"Well it's not like your losing much Nesiara is a dream come true and my bride sounds like dying mouse" I shrugged

"Maybe you'll get a cage for a wedding gift" Soris laughed

"Oh you are horrible come on let's go" I nodded then followed him we made it to the tree in the center of the Alienage when we spotted our brides Soris' was Valora a timid girl who was pretty enough and had brown hair but I could tell she had a spark that she was hiding and my bride to be was Nesiara who was stunning with her blonde hair framing her pale face but Soris' voice drew me back to reality. "Cousin I'd like you to meet Valora my betrothed" I bowed slightly "Nice to meet you" then I turned Nesiara "Which means this vision of beauty must be Nesiara" Nesiara gasped slightly

"Oh thank you I hope I am worthy of such devotion" I smiled then took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles she giggled slightly then Soris cleared his throat "Lendgan if you are all done we should probably let them go get ready" I kissed Nesiara's knuckles again then let go of her hand Valora kissed Soris' cheek "Now don't go running off you two" Nesiara laughed "Or we'll hunt you down" I took the joke in stride but it seemed to make Soris a bit nervous as he laughed so fakely we all looked at him the brides giggled then waved as they went away. I turned to Soris "You give Valora less credit then she deserves" Soris smiled sheepishly "Well the truth is I'm not sure I'm ready" I clapped him on the shoulder "You'll be fine" he nodded. Suddenly I heard a girl cry out I spun around and saw a human male grabbing at a girl he laughed as she shoved him away as did his three companions I growled in my throat I didn't mind when humans insulted me but when they did it to my people it angered me horridly I started towards the humans but Soris grabbed my shoulder "No don't let's try and solve this without any bloodshed" I sighed he was right if we harmed them there would be hell to play not only for me "Fine". We walked towards them Soris got the leaders attention "Sir please leave" the leader who was a tall blonde laughed then he stepped towards us I could smell the liquor wafting off of him "I always think it's funny when knife ears think they can tell me what to do" I saw Soris swallow nervously so I stepped in "Sir we're asking you nicely please leave" he glared at me

"And what will you do if I don't" I clenched my teeth to keep from saying what I wanted to say "Fine if you will not leave at least behave yourself" a look of rage came across his face "No bloody knife ear scolds me" he tried to back hand me but I caught his wrist I could tell by the startled look on his face he was not used to elves resisting but he quickly leveled me with a blow to the jaw with his other hand I fell to the ground with a thud and then pushed myself up and looked past the blonde man and saw Shianni with a bottle in hand I tried to tell her not to but I was too late she brought her arm back then slammed the bottled on to the back of the bastard's head I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped unceremoniously to the ground. I stood up as one of the man's companions said "Are you knife ears bloody insane? Do you know who this is?" I shook my head as I went to stand next to Shianni in case his companions decided to attack her "No should we?"

"This is Bann Vaughan the arl of Denerim's son" all of the color drained from Shianni's face I wrapped my arm around her then looked back at the nobles "Look no one needs to know about this if you won't say anything neither will we"

"Not likely there will be hell to pay for all of you". Then they picked Vaughan and carried him away as soon as they were out of sight Shianni covered her face with her hands "Oh what did I just do" I hugged her tight and Soris offered a few words of encouragement "Don't worry about it Vaughan's ego won't let him admit he got taken down by a she-elf" Shianni smiled slightly "I suppose your right anyways I should probably go get ready for the ceremony" I let go of her and she trudged off to get ready. Suddenly I heard Soris from behind me "Uh oh" I turned to see another human standing near the gate and this one was armed "Another?" Soris nodded "Apparently we should try to move him along as quickly as possible"

"Agreed" We quickly walked over to him he had a dark complexion his hair was also dark colored although he was starting to show grey around his temples he had a well trimmed beard and even though he looked well traveled he held himself with the same dignity that most nobles did he turned to us with a smile "Hello I understand congratulations are in order".

"Thank you sir you are most kind but I must ask you to leave" he shook his head "I am sorry but I have business here" I sighed

"Then please don't cause any trouble" he chuckled

"He keeps his head even when facing a armed and unknown adversary" suddenly Valendrian walked forward "That's good the world needs more people willing to stay their blade Lendgan I'd like you to meet Duncan a old friend and a Grey Warden" my eyes widened

"Oh I am sorry Warden any friend of the Elder is welcome here" Duncan laughed "So quick to change your tune?" I chuckled but Valendrian cut in "Come it is almost time for the ceremony you two need to get to your positions" I bowed slightly to both of them then Soris and I walked to the platform where the ceremony was to be held we took our positions. A few moments later Nesiara and Valora came and stood next to us both of them looking beautiful Valora smiled at Soris "So you did come" Soris nodded and laughed half heartedly

"Of course I'm here fellow groom in tow" I smiled at Nesiara causing her to blush then my attention was pulled away as Valendrian spoke for a few moments then the ceremony truly began but before the Sister could say a more than a few words. I saw Vaughan shoving his way through the crowd I clenched my fists as he climbed up the stairs to the platform the Sister turned and was slightly shocked "Bann Vaughan this err a surprise" a unpleasant one I thought to myself the smell of liquor was rolling off of him horrendously now he laughed "I have a problem you see we are having a party but we're dreadfully short of female guests" the Sister was appalled

"Sir please this is a wedding" Vaughan laughed harder.

"Sister you can dress your little pets up if you like but don't try and pass this off as a real wedding... now we'll be taking the brides, the bridesmaids, oh and where is the bitch that bottled me?" one of his friends grabbed Shianni "Over here Lord Vaughan" "Get your hands off of me you bastard" I started towards Shianni only to be blindsided by a punch that knocked to me to the ground I tried to push myself up but I slumped back down the last words I heard before I fell unconscious was Vaughan saying "Don't worry we'll return the girls" then he laughed. I was awoken by Soris tapping my face "Lendgan? Lendgan! Wake up" I sat bolt upright and grabbed him by the shirt I had my arm cocked back but when I realized it was Soris I let go and pressed my hand to my forehead trying to combat the splitting headache I had "The girls?" Soris was near hysterical

"Vaughan took them Nesiara, Valora, Shianni, and the rest of the girls in the bridal procession" I pushed myself up my world swayed for a minute but I steadied myself "Calm down has a plan been made yet?" Soris shook his head

"No Valendrian is talking to everyone now". He pointed to the crowd I quickly jumped off the platform and ran up everyone was bickering Valendrian was trying to get it under control I growled this wasn't helping anyone my anger boiled forward and I yelled "SHUT UP!". And the everyone quieted Valendrian nodded slightly in thanks "Now we must do something" One elf spoke "We could go to the garrison" but another elf cried out "No that would take to long I've heard much of Vaughan's... appetites by the time we got back the girls would be dead". Valendrian sighed "Does anyone have any other ideas?" I looked around at my people most were scared but I knew what had to be done "I could sneak in and take them back" a older woman cried out in outrage "Are you insane you'll bring the guard down on us" but a young man countered her

"Not necessarily I work in the castle I could sneak one or two people in no one will notice a couple of extra servants looking around". Duncan cut his way through the crowd

"If you do this you will need weapons allow me to offer my own long sword, dagger, and crossbow" he handed me the sword and dagger and Soris the crossbow and a quiver of bolts I tested the swords balance as Duncan showed Soris how to work the crossbow the blade was iron but other than a few dings and scratches it was well made and perfectly balanced as was the dagger once Duncan was done showing Soris how to work the crossbow. Valendrian spoke again "Then it is done Lendgan and Soris will rescue the girls may the Maker go with you" Soris and I bowed slightly then followed the servant towards the castle before we got there he gave us a change of clothes which we quickly changed into when we actually reached the castle there were luckily no guards patrolling the grounds but Soris had to shoot a few Mabari hounds once we reached the servant's entrance or guide stopped "This is as far as I go there's a guard inside but he usually drunk or asleep" I nodded

"Thank you you've been a great help" he bowed

"Good luck" then he ran back the way we came. I let out my breath slowly then tightened my grip on my weapons and eased open the door and sure enough the guard was asleep I signaled for Soris to stay back. I crept up the guard and carefully laid my sword blade on his shoulder the tapped him on the face with the flat of the blade he woke and looked at the blade on his shoulder then looked at me and whimpered "Oh please don't kill me"

"Cooperate and I won't" he nodded vigorously

"We're looking for some elven girls who were brought her by Vaughan"

"I don't know bout no elven girls but Vaughan's quarters are that way" he pointed to his right I nodded

"Thank you but I can't leave you here to sound the alarm once we've left" his voice raised a few octaves

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME! Please sir I swear I won't sound the alarm" I nodded

"I won't kill you were not barbarians despite what you humans think" then I slammed my sword hilt across his face knocking him out instantly. Soris chuckled nervously "Let's just hope we're gone before he wakes up or someone finds him" I looked at Soris "Calm down it will be ok" he hesitated then nodded I opened the next door and saw a few elves but no humans so I opened the door the rest of the way then walked into the room and cursed myself as I saw a human stand up from where he was kneeling he looked at us "What are you doing? Where did you get weapons? Forget it I don't wanna know I'm calling the guard" and just as he finished his last sentence I heard small thud then he fell to the ground with a larger one to reveal an elf standing behind him. "You have no idea how long that shem has had that coming if you're here for the girls I'd hurry Vaughan is not known for his... kindness now if you don't mind I'm going to get out of here before things get really ugly" he ran past me and out of the servants entrance. I opened the door that lead out of the kitchen and saw four guards they didn't have their armor but they were still armed I looked back at Soris and mouthed the words "Four guards no armor but still armed got to take them out fast" he nodded and loaded a bolt waved him forward and opened the door so I could show him which one I wanted him to attack I pointed at the one who had a crossbow sitting next to him and made a slashing motion across my throat Soris nodded again then. I held up my hand with three fingers raised I counted down and once I reached one I yanked the door open startling the guards Soris quickly caught the one in the throat with a bolt I tossed my dagger at one who was reaching for his shield then all that was left was one with a sword and shield and another dual wielding daggers I went for the man with the sword and shield it had been awhile since I had fought so it took me a moment to get back into my rhythm the man and I fought fiercely until he tried to slam me with his shield I dodged to the side then slashed him across the throat I turned and saw Soris dodging the others attacks I was about to finish it when Soris managed to get a bolt off into the man's chest killing him. I scooped up a mace and buckler and handed them to Soris "Maces are simple just hit them with it and I assume you know what to do with a shield" he nodded and strapped the crossbow to his back and the buckler to his arm and test swung the mace a few times then nodded. I went back and grabbed my dagger and cleaned it and my sword on the dead man's shirt then I slide the dagger between my belt and hip and grabbed the other long sword and spun them in my hands for some reason having a weapon in my hand just felt right. I took a deep breath then looked around there were to doors leading out one seemed to be a main door the other a side door so I went to the side door and opened it, I glanced down the corridor there was no one there so I stepped out and went to where it turned right and glanced down it there was a guard at the end who was coming back I leaned back and slid my swords through the back of my belt and drew my dagger and motioned for Soris to step back once the guard was within reach I clamped my hand over his mouth and slit his throat and stabbed him once he struggled for a second then bled out. I pulled back down the side corridor and stripped him of his chainmail and pulled it on then strapped my swords to my back and put my dagger in my boot I looked back down the main corridor there was no one there so I went to the door that was on my left I pressed my ear against it and I heard a thud then there was a pause and another I wasn't sure what it was but I drew my swords and kicked open and caught a guard in the middle of reloading his crossbow I quickly slashed him across the face and Soris finished him with another bolt to the throat we we're in the armory I looked around and grabbed a few things then I grabbed a suit of leather armor and threw it at Soris "Put this on" he nodded in thanks then quickly strapped it on once. He was done I headed down the main corridor again there was a door to my left I eased it part way open then I heard voices "Shame bout this one she was pretty"

"How picky are ya she's still warm" I quickly kicked open the door and gutted the two guards who were standing over the girls corpse there was only one left and by the looks of him he was the captain of the guard he drew his claymore and charged me I blocked his over head swing with both my swords then I brought his sword down then stomped on it so it fell out of his hands then I slammed him in the face with my sword he collapsed to the ground and I drove my other through his spine I kicked his corpse once before I noticed his belt I could tell it was enchanted so I grabbed it and replaced mine with it. Then I went to the elven girl and crouched next to her, her face was frozen in terror I shook my head and closed her eyes then leaned forward and kissed her forehead "Sleep in peace now" I'd have to remember to grab her on the way out. I stood and pulled my sword out of the captain then turned and saw Soris standing in the door way in shock "Soris? We need to move" he shook his head as if to clear it "Oh ya let's go" I went to the door that lead farther into the castle opened it slightly there was one guard walking away from us I signaled for Soris to kill him he nodded then loaded the crossbow and as soon as I opened the door he let it fly and it hit the guard in the back of the neck he was dead before he hit the ground. I nodded to Soris then moved down the hall once we got to the end there were two guards standing next to the front door I pointed to the one farther away and signaled for Soris to kill him then I charged the closer one a bolt zipped past my ear and killed one then I slit the other's throat before he could cry for help. I headed down the hall at the end of the entrance way I made it a few steps when I felt myself step on a pressure plate I instantly slammed Soris back against the wall as a fireball shot down the hall Soris nodded in thanks then we continued down the hall. I checked the door on the right but it was locked then I heard a battle cry from behind me and I dove to the side as a massive maul slammed into the door breaking it I went on the attack driving the guard back but he was better trained then the others and kept me at a distance but I kept his attention long enough for Soris to smash his head in the guard crumpled to the ground and died with a gurgle. I went back to the door he had broken and pushed it open there was a small bag of money and a amulet I grabbed both then turned and went into the room where the guard had been standing there was a door at the back of it I knew these were Vaughan's quarters from the guard. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on my swords "This is it" I heard Soris load is crossbow "I'm with you Lendgan" I nodded then shouldered open the door and yelled "VAUGHAN!"

Vaughan spun around from terrorizing Shianni with a look of terror on his face but then he regained his noble smugness "Well if it isn't the elf who thought he could tell me what to do" I arched my brow and pointed one of my swords at him "It's not smart to insult me after what you've done". One of Vaughan's cronys spoke

"Come on Vaughan we can take him"

"Shut up you idiot their covered with enough blood to fill a tub" Vaughan snapped "But that brings the questions to my mind what do you want?"

"The girls and your life" he glared at me

"How about a deal?" I returned his glare with venom he could never muster "If you have something to say, say it now"

"If you leave now I will give you 40 sovereigns and you are free to go you will not be chased"

"What about the girls?" Vaughan cracked a vicious smile

"They stay with me and go home tomorrow a little for wear but unharmed". I paused for a moment then spit at Vaughan "You can take your deal and shove it" Vaughan and his cronys drew their weapons "This is why I always regret talking to knife ears" I charged Vaughan as Soris fired his crossbow hitting one in the face then he threw the crossbow at the other and drew his mace and buckler then my focus was entirely on Vaughan he was dual wielding a sword and dagger Vaughan and I were very closely matched he nearly killed me when he blocked my swing then kicked me back into the wall I ducked just as his sword was about to take my head then I stabbed him in the thigh and left my sword there he groaned and kicked me in the face with his other leg and slashed me across the face the cut wasn't deep but it hurt I sprung back to my feet and used my mobility to my advantage I side stepped a thrust from his dagger and slammed the flat side of my sword down on his wrist causing him to drop it then I spun around him and tore his other sword from his grasp and in the same movement stabbed behind myself running Vaughan through with both swords he uttered a wordless cry as he sunk to his knees I turned to face him "That was for Shianni" Then I kicked him in the face "That was for the elven girl laying dead in your castle". Vaughan groaned one last time then died I turned in time to see Soris relieve Vaughan's last companion of his brain I stood there for a moment then I remembered Shianni. I quickly went and knelt next to her "Are you ok?" She seemed to be in a horrified trance "There's so much blood I can't stand to look at it" I looked at my hands and realized they were coated in blood I looked around then wiped them off as best as I could on the rug that was next to me then I gently touched her face "It's ok Shianni no one is going to hurt you now you're safe now" she seemed to come out of the trance

"Did you kill them?" I nodded

"Everyone who hurt you is dead" she shivered

"Good" suddenly Soris came walking up with Valora and Nesiara

"Let's go" Soris nodded emphatically

"I can't wait to be rid of this place" I couldn't agree more. I scooped Shianni up in my arms and we headed out of the castle by the time we reached the Alienage Shianni could walk again Valendrian and Duncan were awaiting our arrival Valendrian's voice was laced with concern as he spoke "Shianni are you hurt?" Shianni shook her head but I knew she was lying

"I'm fine" Valendrian nodded then looked around

"Where is Nola? Talmi's daughter" Valora burst out

"Nola didn't make it she resisted and the killed her" my heart hurt I wasn't able to grab her because we had left with what was left of the castle guard on our tails

Valendrian's face was grim "Girls will you please take Shianni home" Nesiara gently grabbed Shianni's arm and led her away and Valora followed them. Just then an elf came running up "The guards are coming!" I sighed I knew this would happen and I knew what I was going to do I quickly turned to Soris "Soris give me your weapons and get as much of the blood off of you as you can don't question me just do it" he scowled at me but did as I told him he got most of the blood off of him just as the guard appeared. The captain spoke "Seek Valendrian elder of the Alienage" Valendrian cleared his throat

"Look no further I am here why are you here?"

"Don't play dumb with me Elder the Arl's son lies dead in a pool of blood that leads all through the castle I want names" he looked around expectantly I stepped forward "I did it" the captain turned his gaze on me "You want me to believe one man did that?" Valendrian's voice was cold as he spoke

"Not all of us are helpless" the captain grunted

"So it would seem you're a brave elf I don't envy your fate but admire your courage you saved a lot of lives". I nodded and started to pull of my weapons off when Duncan spoke "Captain if I may?" The captain looked at Duncan slightly irately

"What is it Warden as you can see we have the situation under control"

"I hereby evoke the Right of Conscription" the captain grumbled as my heart thudded against me chest I was to become a Gray Warden

"By Andraste's holy knickers fine Warden but I'd ask you one thing get this elf out of the city before night fall" Duncan nodded

"Of course" the guard captain grumbled once more

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to get my men on the streets before this news hits" then he turned and left. I was still slightly dumbstruck at the thought of being a Grey Warden Valendrian sighed "Well I suppose this is for the best you're not going to be executed and Duncan you get your recruit" I finally came back to reality "There's a whole world out there" I said more to myself then anyone Valendrian spoke again "Yes but it saddens me that it took this for you to find it but if you will excuse me I must go and calm our people may the Maker go with you" I bowed to him

"Good bye Valendrian" he nodded then walked towards the square I turned towards Duncan "So what now?" He gestured towards Soris who was still standing near us "Take a moment to say your goodbyes then we must go". I nodded then went to Soris he smiled at me "Well cousin you've always been my hero I guess it's just official now" I chuckled slightly and went to hand him the mace and buckler but he shook his head " Keep them or sell them whatever I've seen all the bloodshed I care for" I nodded "So what will you do know?"

"Well for one thing I'm going to stop messing around and settle down with Valora she's a good woman and she's got ideas on how to make life better for everyone" I smiled

"I told you that you give her too little credit" he chuckled

"I suppose you're right... good luck cousin kill some Darkspawn for us and if you ever get the chance come back someday" I nodded "You know I will" he nodded then his face sobered "Will you go and see Shianni?" my stomached knotted

"I'm not sure I can"

"You have too it'll kill her if you don't" I sighed

"I suppose you're right" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder

"Go" I nodded then clapped him on the shoulder

"No matter what anyone says you're a brave man today proved that Soris and I want you to always remember that". Then I headed towards my house I got a mix of congratulations and glares as I crossed the square once I reached my house my father was standing outside it "So you're to become a Grey Warden?" I nodded he sighed

"I suppose it's for the best I just had dreams of grandchildren of family gatherings... oh don't listen to me this is a great honor your mother would be so proud" I smiled sadly

"Yes she would be" he tilted his head towards the door

"Shianni's inside" I nodded hugged him tight

"I will miss you father"

"And I you" he stepped back and clasped my face in his hands

"Your mother used say you would do great things now I can see she was right... now go before I'm forced to hold you here against Duncan's and I'm sure your will" I smiled then headed inside. I pushed open the door Valora was standing by the fire she looked up then shouted over her shoulder "Nesiara your betrothed is here" then she smiled

"Thank you for Soris for my life for everything" I nodded

"Just treat Soris good he may not be the best man ever but he is a good man" she nodded then Nesiara walked over Valora looked at us then started away "I'll give you guys some privacy"

Nesiara stared at me for a moment then she spoke "So you're becoming a Grey Warden?" I nodded

"I'm sorry Nesiara..." she cut me off

"Sorry? For what being incredibly brave for being chosen for one of the noblest callings ever... I guess we'll never know what could have been"

"What will you do?" She shrugged

"I'm not sure Valora and I might start a shop" then she gestured to the back of the house "Shianni is back there" I nodded then stepped forward and kissed her cheek "Good bye Nesiara" she didn't say anything but as I stepped past her I saw a single tear slide down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away. I found Shianni standing in the back of the house with her arms wrapped around her chest I gently touched her shoulder he turned towards me her eyes were red from crying pulled her against me "I'm sorry Shianni" I felt her shake her head against my chest "It's not your fault you did the best you could" and it wasn't good enough I thought to myself she stepped back "I'll be alright as far as everyone else knows Vaughan only roughed me up a bit I just don't want everyone treating me like some sort of fragile doll" I smiled and kissed the top of her head

"That's the Shianni I know" she smiled half-heartedly then she waved me away "Go I've kept you far too long you don't want Duncan to change his mind" I smiled and hugged her tight

"Good bye Shianni I think I will miss you most of all... well all of you except that razor sharp tongue you wield so well" she playfully shoved me "Whatever mister now go". I nodded then returned to Duncan who hadn't moved


	2. Chapter 2

He looked up "Are you ready to leave?" I looked around one more time sure that I would never see this place again. Partially I was happy to be going but at the same time I was sad to leave my friends and family behind but then I realized by joining the Grey Wardens I would be making the word better for them and with that thought steeling my resolve I nodded. "Yes I'm ready" he gestured for me to follow him "Then let us go" I followed Duncan as he lead me to the less used way out of Denerim he had given me a cloak and told me to put up the hood I did as I was told not wanting to draw attention. Once we were outside of Denerim I took off the cloak and handed it back to him as I did I asked "Where are we going sir?" He smiled kindly "There's no need to call me sir simply call me Duncan as for where we are going we are going to Ostagar with the army" I nodded "Is that where the blight is happening?" He nodded "Yes the blight his coming up from south through the Korcari Wilds".  
"What does a Darkspawn look like?" He looked at me for a moment then shook his head "They take many forms but all monstrous"  
"Oh" We walked in relative silence until it began to grow dark then we camped under a large tree. Once we had camp set up Duncan turned to me "How long has it been since you've trained?" I felt my face twitch slightly as I remembered my mother's sparring lessons I murmured barely audible "Not since my mother died" Duncan nodded  
"I met your mother once quite a woman" I was surprised  
"You met my mother?" he nodded  
"Tried to recruit her actually but Valendrian convinced me that her place was with her family and now it would seem she has past her skills onto you" I was dumbstruck my mother was almost a Warden as well. I was so out of it that I almost didn't catch the stick Duncan tossed to me I looked at it and realized it wasn't a stick it was in fact a practice sword. "What is this for?" He came and stood across from me "The Darkspawn are ruthless and brutal fighters you will need to be at your best to survive" I nodded then pulled off my actual swords and laid them on my bed roll then turned to face Duncan "I will attack you as a Darkspawn would" I nodded and brought my sword up Duncan didn't move for a moment then without warning he charged me swinging wildly, I blocked his first swing and dodged the next but the blow to the jaw I didn't see coming I fell to the ground and my breath rushed out of my lungs with a whoosh I gasped for air as I rolled over and saw Duncan plunging the practice sword towards me I blocked the stab and kicked him back as he stumbled backwards I sprung up and went on the attack keeping him off balance I was moderately successful until Duncan stopped backpedaling and blocked a over hand strike which left us chest to chest, I tried to get my hand down to shove him away but he beat me to the punch bring his elbow down across my cheek knocking me to the ground again I didn't stop to look I just rolled to the side I heard Duncan grunt as his sword hit the ground I quickly sprung up and lunged at him he deflected it but our battle had taken a toll on him as well he was to slow to react me as I spun around and laid the practice sword on his shoulder he nodded "Good". My eyes widened as I slumped to the ground and caught my breath "Good? You nearly got me twice!" He nodded again as he squatted down so he was on my level "That I did but the keyword there almost" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly then stood "I suppose your right" I went to hand the practice sword back to him but he shook his head "We're not done yet". I sighed but readied myself again "You will not only be fighting Darkspawn you will most likely fight bandits and mercenaries there are many who would like to see the Wardens destroyed so you will need to be able to fights humans and such", I nodded and brought up my sword again I knew better then to under estimate Duncan but I did make the mistake of over estimating myself which was mostly because of that day's events, this time Duncan didn't charge me instead we circled each other till finally he struck out with immeasurable speed and strength I barely managed to block the blow and when I did it reverberated up my arm, I realized quickly Duncan was a master swordsman and I was sorely outmatched but I wasn't about to lay down I went on the attack pummeling Duncan with combination after combination I managed to score a few hits but again Duncan parried one of my blows and sent me reeling and he went on the attack I held him off for a few moments but he quickly disarmed me I held up my hands and tried to catch my breath. "Very good" I didn't comment as my breathing was even more haggard then after our first fight "Your offense is beautiful unlike most swordsman with your amount of training your swings are fluid one swing flows into the next that is good but your defense needs work" I nodded he picked up my sword and for a moment I thought he was going to ask me to fight again but he went and set them next to his pack. "This will be our routine from now on once we have set up camp we will spar then you will do exercises you need to get into better shape then we will eat we'll sleep in turns there is little likelihood of us being attacked but if we are I'd rather we aren't taken by surprise" I agreed with his sentiment "Will I be doing exercises today?" he nodded "Yes you will" then he told me a long list of exercises to do and I went about them as he made dinner he finished the food about halfway through my work out the stew he'd made smelled delicious and he helped himself to a bowl as he watched me when I was finally done I collapsed to the ground I hadn't realized in how bad of shape I was in but today had made it abundantly clear. Once I had caught my breath Duncan offered me a bowl I took it happily and downed it in seconds ignoring the scalding heat I was starving Duncan chuckled as filled my bowl again after I'd finished my third bowl I sat back and let out a content sigh. I looked over at my equipment and realized I hadn't returned the weapons Duncan had lent me so I got up and grabbed his sword and pulled the dagger out of my boot and started to set them next to him but he waved me away "Keep them I have others as you can see and you will need them"  
"Thank you" he smiled  
"Well you should get some sleep I will take first watch I will wake you when it's time to take over" I nodded in thanks then yawned I hadn't realized how drained I'd felt till now I went and laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. I slept for a few hours until Duncan woke me "Your turn" I grunted in reply as I got up I push my dagger back into my boot then I strapped one of my swords to my back and set the other in my lap as I positioned myself next to the fire so I could see the road my watch was uneventful. Duncan woke before sunrise he tossed me a canteen of water and a biscuit I nodded in thanks and took a bite of the biscuit and found out quickly why he'd gave me the canteen at the same time it tried out my mouth in a second I unscrewed the cap and took a large drink Duncan chuckled as he took a bite of his own biscuit "Sorry should have warned you the biscuits are a bit dry their quite filling though" I nodded then mumbled to myself "But is that worth it sucking your mouth dry?" He laughed again  
"You'll get used to it eventually" I laughed then finished my breakfast and helped pack up camp we were on the road as the sun was rising. I figured we would continue walking as we had the day before but Duncan told me that he was going to continue my exercises while we were moving all day he had me run up to a distant point and back we decent time that day according to Duncan I had no clue where Ostagar was other then what Duncan had told me. When we left we set up camp and continued my training I expected Duncan to continue the Trial by Fire method he had the day before but this time he showed my different moves and went through my entire technique and picked it apart and showed me ways to improve after we'd practices for a hour or so he had me do my exercises while he cooked and the rest of the night went by rather quickly Duncan had me take first watch that time and so we developed a routine in the two weeks it took us to reach Ostagar. On the night Duncan had said would be our last on the road we had sparred and I had little trouble besting Duncan when he fought as a Darkspawn and I managed to force him into a draw when he fought as himself I was no longer winded after our sparring matches that night I had first watch so I sat next to the fire and whittled at a piece of wood which was starting to look like a wolf when I heard rustling at first I took it for the wind but then I heard the distinct sound of a boot crushing a twig. I quietly sheathed my knife then pretend to trying to clear the air of smoke then I got up and moved as I did I nudged Duncan with the toe of my boot he was instantly awake I sat down next to him and whispered "Someone's out there I couldn't see who or how many but I heard someone" he nodded "Ok well let's see if they wish to try their luck" I smiled slightly then went back to whittling they took their sweet time but slowly nine bandits slunk out of the trees. I looked up at them across the fire "Gentlemen I'm only going to say this once leave now or you will regret it" they laughed I felt Duncan shift behind me then the leader spoke "How is it that we'll regret it? There's nine of us and two of you" I sighed and stood as did Duncan "Last chance leave now" the bandits seemed slightly disturbed by our lack of fear but their leader snarled "Don't listen to you idiots kill them" the men charged us. I hurled my knife at the first one to leap towards me it caught him in the throat I drew my swords and gutted the next another attacked me before I could dislodge my other sword from his companions chest I fended him off long enough to get my other sword free and take his head the last one approached me more cautiously after seeing his companions cut down so quickly but I quickly disarmed him then kicked him into a tree knocking him out. I turned to see Duncan holding the leader by the back of his shirt as he tried to get away I scowled "Would you like me to take care of him for you" Duncan shook his head "No I think I have it" then he hit the leader across the back of the head knocking him out "Why'd you let him live?"  
"As I said the Wardens have many enemies and I'm sure one of them would have found out about this and found a way to make it sound as if we butchered these men defending their families" I conceded to his logic  
"Well I can't exactly call you soft there's still one breathing over here" I pointed to the bandit slumped against the tree "Bring him over here please" I nodded then grabbed the unconscious man and drug him across the camp laying him next to the leader. "Search them take any weapons they might still have and anything that looks stolen" he went over to his pack as I quickly rifled through the pockets they both had several stolen things and the leader had a bulging pouch of coin Duncan came back with two lengths of rope one was shorter than the other I didn't get what he was doing at first but once he started I got it he tied their hands together with the shorter length then he tied the longer one to the short one as a leash once he was done he handed it to me. "Hold on to them" I nodded then finished packing up camp once he was done he came back and kicked both the bandits the woke with groans Duncan spoke in a very commanding voice that got the bandits attention "You are now in the custody of the Grey Wardens" the bandit looked at the leader "Grey Wardens? I thought you said they were just travelers" the leader glared at the bandit "I didn't know that they were Wardens you idiot" the bandit sulked into silence. "We are taking you to Ostagar to face justice" they both started yelling obscenities at us I rolled my eyes then yanked the rope causing them to jerk forward "Hey be quiet the not killing you was his idea I can always change my mind about going along with it and kick you both off a cliff" they both shut up instantly Duncan smiled slightly "Thank you now let us go we should reach Ostagar at about midday" which we did even with the other two trying to slow us down as much as they could when we reached Ostagar Duncan had me hand the bandits off to a guard then after Duncan and I explained why they were with us they were led away.


	3. Chapter 3

We headed into the camp we had only made it a few feet into the camp when a young man in golden armor came up to us "DUNCAN! I'd thought you'd miss the fight" Duncan smiled slightly.

"Not if I could help it your majesty" I realized now that it was King Cailan he wasn't what I had expected he was a bright eyed youth probably no older then I was but my train of thought was broken as he continued his boisterous speech. "Marvelous, then I'll have the legendary Duncan by my side after all... the other Wardens said you'd found a promising recruit I take it this is him" the king looked me over I stood a little straighter under his scrutiny "Ah yes your majesty let me introduce you" Cailan cut him off.  
"There's no need to be so formal we'll be spilling blood on the battlefield" he turned back to me "So friend what is your name?" I looked up at him he was at least a head taller then I was "Lendgan... your majesty" the last words were tacked on as an afterthought he nodded for a moment "And where do you hail from?"  
"Denerim's Alienage"  
"I see... Is it as bad as everyone says? My guards all but forbid me from going there" I looked at Duncan he tilted his head gesturing for me to tell him. I sighed "Things are not good in the Alienage frankly they never have been... and to kill your next question before you ask it I was recruited because I had to fight my way through the Arl's estate to rescue my kidnapped friends from the Arl's son" I heard Cailan gasp "I did not realize just how badly things were I promise to you that once we are done here with the Blight I will try to make things better in the Alienage" I bowed awkwardly  
"Thank you".

Then Duncan broke in "Now back to matters at hand. What of the Darkspawn?" Cailan laughed as he paced away "We've seen small parties but nothing of the main horde let alone the Archdemon" Duncan arched an eyebrow "Disappointed your majesty?" Cailan turned back to us and I could see the exuberance in his eyes "I'd dreamed of a war like in the tales the Grey Wardens riding out with the king to slay a fallen god" Duncan held his tongue but I could tell he wanted to chastise the king for taking this threat so lightly.

"Your uncle wanted me to tell you that he and his forces could be here within the week" Cailan scoffed  
"Eamon just wants in on the glory...but I should be getting back before Loghan sends out a search party he waits so eagerly to bore me with strategy let me bid you both farewell" he nodded to us then turned and headed towards the camp followed by his guard who I'd hardly noticed. Duncan turned to me "What the king said is true there have been no signs of the horde yet"  
"But you know otherwise?" He nodded then gestured for us to start walking "Yes which is why we should move ahead with our plans as soon as possible" I nodded  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"There is another Grey Warden Alistair find him" I nodded again "If you need me I will be at my tent" then he headed off across the bridge in front of us I looked around for a moment then started across I got to the middle and was floored by the view I could see for miles it was so different from the cramped close quarters of the city I shook my head then continued on my way. Once I made it across I looked around the camp was a jumble of tents and boxes I quickly found the quartermaster and headed towards him I was sure he'd buy the extra gear I had I walked up to him and he shouted at me "Oye! Elf what are you doing just standing about" I arched my brow and tried to keep the rage out of my voice "I am not a servant I'm here to become a Grey Warden" the quartermaster instantly realized his mistake "I'm so sorry sir I'm just the quartermaster a simple man"  
"Maybe you should treat your servants better"  
"Uh err yes of course".  
"Now I need to sell some equipment"  
"Ah yes of course I supply the king's men but you Wardens can buy what you need for a small price" I nodded and quickly emptied my pack he bought most of it for a fair price I added it to the coin from the bandit leader which Duncan had let me keep. "Do you have any armor that will fit me?" The quartermaster eyed me for a moment "Possibly just a second" he turned and rummaged through a chest and pulled out a set of grey iron scale armor "This should be close at least" I nodded and stripped off the chainmail that was too big for me but it had served its purpose it was nice to be free of the extra weight but then pulled on the scale armor and the quartermaster was right it wasn't a perfect fit but it was far better than the chainmail and it was better made with better material I had never understood why grey iron was called that considering it had a slightly coppery tinge to it not grey I moved my arms around then turned to the quartermaster "I'll take it" he nodded then handed me the rest of the set I pulled off my boots and set them aside then I pulled on the armored boots and gauntlets. I set the chainmail on the anvil in front of us "How about a bit of a barter I give you this and 20 silver" I saw the wheels turning in his head finally he accepted and I gave him the money. "What kind of weapons do you have?" He gestured to a rack with assortment of weapons I grabbed two axes off the rack and swung them experimentally I noticed that they weren't like the others they had a more triangular shape with a spike jutting from the handle I turned to the quartermaster "Why are these different?"  
"Those are Ash Warrior axes there specially made but I picked these beauties up in Denerim" I had no idea what a Ash Warrior was but I respected a good weapon when I saw it "There well made... how much for them?" He rambled off the price it was half of my money but I could see they were worth it "I'll take them" then I gestured to a small wooden buckler with a Iron ring around the edge "And that too" I handed him the coin and the sword I'd taken from the guard he took it and gave me a fair bit back "Thanks" he nodded  
"Anytime". I headed off with my boots in hand since my mother had, had them made I didn't want to sell them I shoved them into my pack and wandered around I knew Duncan had wanted me to hurry but if I was to be fighting here I wanted to get a feel for it. I headed up a small ramp into what seemed to be a infirmary and a prison I felt a bit of glee as I saw the two bandits sitting in cages suspended over the ground I quickly passed through the infirmary not wanting to get in anyone's way and went down another ramp. I headed back towards the main area I walked past a group of scarred soldiers as I past one of them yelled at me "Hey elf I need you take a message" I grumbled to myself then yelled back "I'm not a servant you drooling idiot I would have figured the weapons and armor would have been a dead giveaway" there was a pause then I heard him right behind me "What'd you say?" I let out a exasperated sigh  
"Are you deaf as well as dumb here I'll speak slowly I said I'm not a servant" I spoke with accentuated slowness the warrior stared at me for a moment it was obvious he was a veteran of many conflicts but I wasn't in the mood finally he laughed.

"Not many men have it in them to stare down a Ash Warrior...or rather in your case stare up" I rolled my eyes  
"Oh wow like I haven't heard that one before so you're a Ash Warrior" he nodded  
"Me and my companions" I nodded  
"I see I have axes of the same design as yours just picked them up as a matter fact"  
"Oh really may I see one" I nodded and unhooked one from my belt he took it from my hand and swung it and nodded in approval "There well made and in good hands apparently if you've got the stones not to run from us" I shrugged "Truth be told I have no clue what an Ash warrior is but the quartermaster made you out to be quite the fighters" he nodded "Essentially we harness our rage and cannot be killed until our last foe is slain it's a Dwarven art that we've adapted" I nodded  
"I can see why you give the other soldiers a run for their money" the Ash warrior chuckled then handed me my weapon back "Ya we do that and then some" I smiled as I hooked it back to my belt "I bet you do and this has been a most thrilling chat but I really must go". He nodded then started away but stopped and turned

"Oh by the way if you are not servant what are you a commander's assistant? What?" I shook my head "I'm a Grey Warden recruit" his lips formed a silent O

"Well good luck to you" I nodded then bowed slightly

"To you as well my friend" the Ash warrior bowed then returned to his companions I headed back towards the main part of the camp I saw Duncan standing next to a large brazier he was busy staring at a map I continued on my way. I noticed a fenced off area that held several large Mabari hounds the hound master was staring over the fence at one particular one who was fenced off from the rest as I passed the hound master looked up then waved me over I scowled but went over "You're the new Warden recruit right?" I nodded and smiled mentally to myself he was the first to know me as a Grey Warden recruit "Yes I am what do you need?" He gestured to the hound "This hound swallowed some Darkspawn blood and it's made him very sick have some medicine that might help but I need to get him muzzled maybe you could give it a try". I frowned Mabari were notoriously loyal so much so anyone who got close to them who wasn't their master risked having their arm forcibly removed "Where's his owner?"  
"He died in the last battle…so what do you say will you give it a try?" I paused for a moment then nodded the hound master smiled "Great" then he unlocked the gate and let me slip in he handed me a muzzle over the top of the fence I started towards the dog and he instantly started growling I held up my hands up where he could see them not only were Mabari loyal they were smart there's a old saying 'A Mabari hound is smart enough to talk but knows not to' the dog settled a little once my hands were away from my weapons then I crouched so I was on his level and slowly moved towards him he growled but I could tell he was weak and I could see the pain in his dark brown eyes once I was within reach I slowly reached out and touched his side he shied away for a second then came back I petted him soothingly the dog whimpered and laid down at my side I took my chance and gently slide the muzzle on the dog barely moved I stood and turned to face the hound master who had a look of awe on his face. "Great job now I'll be able to treat him properly…hey by any chance are you going into the Wilds soon" I shrugged  
"I'm not sure what of it?" He let me out then continued "Well If you do there's a flower that might help his chances it's white with a blood red center" I nodded  
"If I go out I'll keep an eye out for it" the hound master nodded then turned his attention to the hound. I moved on up the ramp that lead past the quartermaster I saw two people arguing off to the right I walked up the stairs and realized one of them was Alistair from Duncan's description Alistair was average height for a human and of a medium build the only thing notable about him was his bright blond hair which he had cut short and styled so that it angled up even his armor was not that noticeable it was a simple suit of splint mail which was made from grey iron and at his hip hung a long sword of a different design then I'd ever seen and across his back was slung a large shield. I stood at a distance listening to what they were saying the other was apparently a mage and Alistair was telling him that the Revered Mother wanted to see the mage the mage seemed to be irritated by this and retorted but Alistair brushed the insult away with a verbal parry that I realized came from many years of arguing with others finally the mage sighed then turned and started to leave he glared at me and bumped me out of the way "Get out of my way" I gritted my teeth and restrained myself to keep from putting the mage in his place. I walked up to Alistair he let out a great sigh "It's great how the Blight just brings people together isn't it?" I chuckled and nodded

"That it is" he narrowed his gaze on me

"You're not another mage are you?" I scowled

"Have you ever seen a mage armed like this?" he looked at me again then nodded

"You do have a point but if you aren't a mage who are you?"

"I'm a Grey Warden recruit Duncan told me to find you" I saw the recognition dawn on his face

"Ah that's right… what was your name?"

"Lendgan and you are Alistair" he nodded

"Yes since I'm the junior member of the order I will be escorting you when you go into the Wilds" I smiled mentally when he said that it would give me the chance to find the flower the hound master had mentioned "I look forward to traveling with you" Alistair scowled

"That's new most people can't stand me" he paused as I laughed then he sobered

"I have a question" I frowned but gestured for him to continue

"Have you ever fought Darkspawn before?" I shook my head

"No I haven't and I can't say I'm looking forward to it either" Alistair shuddered slightly "I have their horrible" I nodded

"That's what Duncan has been saying" Alistair shuddered again then gestured for us to start walking "Well you see your fill when we go out today" I frowned.

"We aren't going to run into the main horde are we?" Alistair shook his head as we headed down the stairs "No no but we will run into scouting parties small groups nothing we won't be able to handle"

"Am I the only recruit?"

"No there are two others" we headed down the ramp then Alistair pointed at a thin skittish looking man standing next to the quartermaster I had seen earlier but thought nothing of mainly because he was failing horribly at trying to seduce a female soldier "There's one of them now his name's Daveth Duncan recruited him after he cut Duncan's purse Duncan almost didn't notice there's one other a knight from Redcliffe Ser Jory" I nodded as Alistair shouted at Daveth "Oye Daveth go get Jory and meet us over at Duncan's tent". Daveth looked around for a moment trying to figure out who was yelling at him until he saw Alistair then he nodded and ran up the ramp to the infirmary we continued on our way to where Duncan stood he looked up at our approach "Ah I see you found Alistair" I nodded Duncan turned to Alistair "Are the others on their way?" Alistair nodded

"Yes I sent Daveth to get Jory they should be here-" he was cut off as Daveth and Jory appeared "Ah here they are" Duncan nodded to them

"Now we can get started… assuming that is that you are done riling up mages Alistair" Alistair smiled sheepishly

"It wasn't my fault the Revered Mother ambushed me the way she wields guilt they should stick her on the front lines" Duncan leveled his un-amused gaze on Alistair

"She forced you too sass the mage then did she? Alistair we cannot afford to make anymore enemies" Alistair bowed his head crest fallen

"Yes Duncan sorry it won't happen again".

"Right now done too business you four will go into the Wilds and collect three vials of Darkspawn blood one for each recruit. Also it has come to our attention that there was once a Grey Warden outpost here that has been abandoned since we could no longer afford to maintain such far flung outposts. In this outpost there are scrolls that have been magically sealed you are to go and retrieve them." I scowled

"What's so important about these scrolls?"

"They're treaties they used to be nothing more than formalities but with the coming Blight I fear we may need them" I nodded

"Is there anything else?" Duncan shook his head

"No that is it". Alistair suddenly clapped his hands together and rubbed them

"Ok gents let's be off" he headed for the gate I followed behind him Jory and Daveth behind me when we reached the gate the guard stopped us for a moment then let us pass after Alistair told him who we were once we were out into the Wilds I stopped and took a deep breath the air was fresh and not tainted by numerous campfires. We started down the track we'd only made it a few feet when a howl rent the air very close to us all of us drew our weapons and moved down the trail Alistair was in the lead Jory and I were next standing next to each other I glanced over at the burly knight he gripped his great sword and mumbled under his breath I could tell he was scared witless behind us Daveth had a arrow knocked in his longbow. Suddenly I saw a grey shape dart through the bushes at Alistair as did Alistair he shifted and brought his shield back then slammed it into the wolf as it leapt into the air with a snarl then slashed it as it fell to the ground it yelped and died then I heard the sound of creaking wood and the twang of a bowstring be loosed and a arrow zipped past my ear hitting a one of the wolves that had started up the path I moved as I dropped one of my axes back into the loop at my hip and slipped my shield off my back and banged my axe against my shield there were six wolves but Daveth let fired another arrow catching one in the throat I smiled as one leapt at me I slammed my shield into it and swung my axe it crunched through the wolf's spine and severed its head Alistair stabbed another then Jory stepped up and swung his sword in a great arc felling two Daveth shot the last as it turned and fled. I flicked the blood off my axe and dropped it through the other loop in my belt and slung my shield over my shoulder again "Well that was fun" Alistair nodded then we moved down the path again we reached the bottom of the small hill when I saw a wounded man crawling towards us. He reached out and croaked "Help please" we rushed over to him he looked up "Who are you?" then I saw the light go on behind his eyes "Grey Wardens?" Alistair nodded the man cringed and grabbed his side

"Please help my scouting party were ambushed by Darkspawn" I looked at Alistair

"Can't we at least bandage him?" he nodded

"I have bandages in my pack" then he pulled them out and quickly bandaged the soldier and helped him to his feet after he was standing he nodded in thanks "Thank you but I'm getting out of here" I nodded and stepped aside he still griped his side as hobbled back to Ostagar. Jory looked after the soldier then shook his head "A whole party of seasoned men wiped out by the Darkspawn this is dangerous" I shrugged and I had to bite my tongue to keep from questioning his courage "I think that's part of this we have to defeat these beasts and besides we'll be careful" Jory gestured to the dead bodies on the ground "They were careful and the Darkspawn caught them unaware" Alistair spoke

"Jory know this Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn that's why I'm here we will run into them but we won't be caught unaware" Daveth cracked a smile then said in a fake chipper tone "So you see Ser knight we may die but we'll know about it before" Jory grumbled "That is reassuring" Alistair cleared his throat

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy so let's get moving". I nodded happy to be moving again we moved on but we only made it a few feet when I noticed the flower the hound master had been talking about growing out of a moss covered stump I quickly picked it then caught up to the group who had stopped at a bend in the trail I walked up to Alistair "Darkspawn?" he nodded I drew my axes and looked at Daveth and Jory Daveth looked ready and calm Jory however looked pale and kept readjusting his grip on his sword "Let's go" Alistair nodded and we charged down the trail there were two hurlocs standing in the center of the trail one had a axe in one hand and a sword in the other the other had a mace and a small shield and on the ridge above them were three genlocks armed with short bows. I yelled to Daveth "Hit the archers" then I spun my axes and charged the one with the shield while Jory and Alistair attacked the other the hurloc hit his spiked mace against his shield and charged me he swung at my head but I parried it and brought my axe down towards his head but he flicked his shield up and I realized even Duncan couldn't match the sheer speed and strength of these beasts I shoulder butted him back then swung low and as he blocked blow with his shield I spun and buried my axe in his side but he didn't go down he let out a blood curdling scream and shield bashed me my axe was ripped from my hand and I landed on the ground with a heavy thud he charged towards me I waited till he was close enough then I kicked his legs out from under him and sprung to my feet yanking my other axe out of his side I planted my foot in the center of his chest and cleaved his head off still his body thrashed for a moment then it stopped. I looked up in time to see Alistair shield bash the other hurloc off of his sword suddenly a arrow hit the ground at me feet I looked at the lone genlock left on the ridge and I hurled my axe at him hitting him in the head Alistair clapped me on the shoulder "Nice toss now go get it we'll collect the blood" I nodded and jogged up hill and yanked my axe out it made a shlocking sound I flicked the foul creatures black blood off of it. I looked around at the surrounding wilderness I shook my head all the green it was ridiculous everywhere you looked it was green even the few stone structures where covered in moss I took one last look around then went back down the hill Alistair had just finished putting the last vial of blood into a small pouch he stood and turned to me "Did you see anything up there?" I shook my head

"Nothing other than a whole lot of green" Alistair laughed

"Ya the Wilds are known for that alright we should get moving again" I nodded and dropped my axe into my belt loop and followed behind the rest of them we only made it another 20 feet when Alistair stopped "Look" he pointed to three corpses hanging from a fallen tree that spanned the small gap in the hills "That just seems so excessive" we all looked at Alistair for a moment then shook our heads as we continued as we continued towards the outpost I kept feeling as if I was being watched I noticed that Daveth to was scanning the forest more then we first started a couple times I thought I caught glimpses of something but every time I looked back there was nothing there. Finally we came to a small bridge and Alistair held up his hand for us to stop I moved up to the front "Darkspawn?" he nodded

"Can you tell how many?" he closed his eyes for a moment

"Five I think" I drew my axes as Alistair cursed

"What?"

"There is an emissary" I scowled

"What's an emissary?"

"It's a Darkspawn that can use magic" I grumbled

"Oh joy" Alistair nodded

"Don't worry too much this is where I come in handy I was trained to be a Templar" I was stunned for a moment I knew little of the Chantry but I knew they were famous for not giving away their secrets which included their people Alistair winked then charged across the bridge. I followed right behind him with Jory on my heels while Daveth stayed back to arch Alistair charged a hurloc with a strange head dress and staff while I went for the two genlock archers hiding behind a small spiked wall I dropped one of my axes back in my belt loop and then jumped over one of the spikes and grasped my axe in both hands letting out a roar I brought it up over my head then slamming into the genlock I was above the extra force of me falling drove him to the ground the other genlock aimed his bow at me and I quickly rolled pulling my knife out of my boot then throwing it catching him in the chest then I jumped up grabbed the handle then ripped it down gutting the little beast. I turned and saw Jory block a blow from a hurloc then a arrow sprouted from its throat Jory was startled and stumbled back Alistair was still fighting the emissary so I scooped up my axe and charged over to help I reached him as the emissary began to cast a spell Alistair held his shield high and I ducked behind him just as I did the emissary let his spell loose and we were bathed in fire I stared at the flaming jets that were only broken by Alistair's shield then the stream of fire stopped and I stepped out hurling on axe at him taking him in the shoulder then I charged him and buried the other in his skull he screamed and kicked me back I flew through the air colliding with Jory who had been charging the beast I untangled myself and watched as Alistair quickly took the beasts head. I stood and retrieved my weapons from its corpse then spit on it I rotated my shoulders and winced as my ribs twinged I shook my head and sheathed my axes "Well that was interesting, How much farther is the outpost?" Alistair pointed to a crumbling tower in the distance "That's it" I sighed it wasn't too far thank the Maker as soon as Daveth had rejoined us we continued on our way we had almost made it to the tower when Alistair had held his hand up for us to stop moving he closed his eyes then turned to us "Four hurlocs and one hurloc alpha" I scowled

"What's the difference?"

"Alphas are bigger, meaner and smarter" I rolled my eyes

"OH joy please tell me they don't use magic" he smiled  
"No but they are particularly good at whipping the Darkspawn into a even bigger frenzy but leave him to me you three focus on the others". I nodded and drew my axes again and charged up the hill behind Alistair we'd almost reached the top of the hill when a arrow skipped across the ground next to my foot I dropped one of my axes back into its loop then shrugged my shield down the next arrow fired I caught on my shield I could see the hurloc now I shouted to Daveth who was farther down the hill "Daveth there!" he nodded and sent an arrow arching into the hurloc's chest Jory had already engaged the other two I charged over to help I leapt into the air and clothes lined with my shield but he quickly regained his feet and screamed at me he only had a sword but I'd already seen how fast they were he screamed again then charged me I caught his blow on my shield and hit him in the knee with my axe he tripped to the ground I beheaded him before he could stand again. I looked up and saw Jory run the last hurloc through clear to the hilt I hissed in sympathy for the poor thing but then I heard Alistair yell "HEY! A little help would be appreciated!" he and the hurloc alpha were locked in combat but the only thing that was keeping Alistair alive was his shield I started up the hill only to have a arrow whip past my head and slam into the alpha I scowled then turned to Daveth who hadn't moved then I looked back at the dead alpha "Nice shot Daveth" he smiled and pumped his fist in the air then he ran up the hill and joined us "Well that was interesting" I looked at him "To say the least you could have given me a hair cut with that arrow" Daveth laughed but Alistair called him over "Daveth I have something you might like" I saw his eyes light up.

"Oh really what is it?" he went to where Alistair was crouched by the alpha Alistair held up a dagger and Daveth took it and examined it the way he held it I could tell he'd been in a few knife fights "Thanks Alistair" Alistair nodded.

"Alright let's get these documents and get back it will be getting dark soon and I don't want to be out here when that happens" he headed up the hill into the outpost I followed behind him he obviously knew what we were looking for because he headed for straight for a chest that was buried under some rubble after we'd cleared it Alistair went to open it only to find it was broken and the documents were missing and then I heard a women's voice behind me "And who might you be?".


End file.
